video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitara
Nitara is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. Biography Nitara is a vampiress who, much like Shang Tsung, has to prey on the life of others in order to remain alive, except that she requires blood rather than souls or life energy. Rather than being evil, Nitara is depicted as being rather self-serving and morally neutral. She has a distinctly gothic appearance, and has long been on a quest to separate her own realm from Outworld. Nitara spent a very long time trying to find a mysterious orb that bound her realm to Outworld before actually discovering its location. The orb, however, was inaccessible to her, submerged under molten lava. Fortunately for her, at one point she had spotted the Outer World Investigation Agency agent Cyrax traveling across Outworld. With his cybernetic body, he would be able to descend into the lava and come back with the orb, unharmed. But she realized she would need to offer the cyborg something in exchange for his services. Seeing Reptile as an easily exploitable fool, she presented him with a Kirehashi blade, an artifact of Reptile's Zaterran realm, and revealed to him the location of Kitana's military encampment. After Reptile discovered the dead body of Shao Kahn, he offered his services to Nitara, grateful for her apparent kindness. He pledged to serve her, and she commanded him to attack Cyrax, describing him as an Earthrealm invader, and explaining he could be weakened by destroying his arm console, which Nitara was aware the cyborg used to travel between realms. Reptile did as instructed, and fled after being frightened away by one of Cyrax's attacks. Nitara introduced herself to Cyrax immediately after, and made her proposal: having the ability to traverse realms through the powers of her gemstone, she would send him home, under the condition that he retrieve the orb for her. Although hesitant to trust her, Cyrax accepted, having little choice. The two journeyed to the orb's location, Onaga's incubation chamber. There, both parties held up their end of the bargain: Cyrax descended into the lava and retrieved the orb, and Nitara sent the cyborg home. With the orb in her hands, her plans had come to a successful conclusion. She then smashed it into pieces on the floor, separating her realm from Outworld at last. The ordeal knocked her unconscious, but when she awoke, she was home. She then made it her mission to protect the realm's fragile stability. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, mass genocides of her people began to occur in her realm. The wounds on the bodies indicated that the attacker used a mystical kriss known as "Datusha", which is described as existing solely to slay vampires. Nitara is sent by her people's elders to a crater in Edenia so as to find a prophesied force of great power that would be able to destroy the blade. While traveling there, she came upon the demon Ashrah, the possessor of Datusha who was slaughtering vampires in the belief that it was purifying her soul. To protect the rest of her race, Nitara defeated Ashrah and continued on her journey into Edenia, planning to lure her attacker to the Edenian weapon where it may be used against her. In Nitara's Armageddon ending, Blaze's godlike power transformed her into a blood god. She then used this power to transform every single kombatant, beginning with Shao Kahn, into her vampire slaves. With this army, she would begin her conquest of all the realms. Category:Females Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:PS2 Debuts Category:Xbox Debuts Category:GBA Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:Characters who can Fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Scythe Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:PSP Characters